Russian Roulette
by EmmaFoxx
Summary: "Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun" The Queen has assigned a mysterious kidnapping case to her loyal Spider and Guard Dog. Who's going to win the game?


_**Holy nuts! It's been like two years since I've last posted on here. Wowww I'm truly sorry for y'know not updating. I've been posting on Wattpad all this time. Also, I'm giving up writing Character x OC stories on here. It's not as popular as well TWO YEARS AGO. But you know what IS popular? GAY STUFF. Therefore, I will be writing…..dun dun dun a Cielois fanfic! Did I type the pairing correctly? Oh well, screw it. One of my OCs may pop up from time-to-time, as she portrays Ciel's twin sister. BTW don't be afraid to suggest an idea! Anyways, onto the very first chapter!**_

Ciel had been cordially invited to an event at the Trancy estate, what the event was he was not sure. Sebastian had been ordered to summon a carriage, so Ciel was left to his own thoughts. Secretly, he fancied the blonde twit a small amount. Whenever the blunette was left alone with Alois, his stomach would turn like an apple crossover. Then of course, is that not how most couples feel towards each other?

Sebastian knocked on the door and walked into Ciel's office, his hand over his heart.

"My lord, the carriage is here to bring us to the Trancy manor," said the demonic servant.

"Much obliged, Sebastian," Ciel mumbled, walking out with Sebastian.

"Ciel! Wait, I wish to come as well," yelled Ciel's twin sister, tripping down the stairs.

"Well get on with it. We haven't got all day," Ciel said impatiently.

The three got into the carriage and rode to the Trancy manor. As Ciel stepped out, the infamous blonde twit ran up to greet him.

"Ah Ciel, oh how long it has been," Alois smiled, tackling Ciel in a hug.

"Get off of me you bloody git!" Ciel snapped impatiently.

The two butlers had already gone inside the manor at this point, so the Earls and mistress were left to roam freely outside.

"Cieeeel~" Alois purred, burying his face in the latter's neck.

"Alois, silence. Our butlers are quite literally ten feet away from us," Ciel hissed.

Ciel glanced down at the now frowning blonde in front of him. He smirked as he got an idea.

"Do you remember when we dueled long ago?" Ciel asked in a whisper.

"Unfortunately yes. Why are you asking this?" Alois whispered back.

"I think we should have a round two," Ciel said, gazing into Alois' eyes.

"What are you playing at- ohh," Alois realized.

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he dragged the blunette inside the manor. As he ran towards the library with his lover, he stopped short of the door. A flashback froze him in his spot, he replayed the events that happened in the room a little over a year ago. The blonde was spun around to face his boyfriend.

"Alois, I realize this is a difficult relationship to comprehend, but take my word when I tell you that I'd never harm you. Unless of course you're being a bloody child," Ciel tried his best to console.

Alois smiled softly and kissed Ciel's nose, entwining their hands. A loud crash and an _"oof_ " from inside the library drew their attention. Cherie, Ciel's twin sister, lay on the floor with books around her.

"Cherie, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" Ciel scolded.

"S-sorry," Cherie sputtered, attempting to get to her feet.

"Oi Cher, you alright there?" Alois gasped, rushing over to her.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just trying to help Hannah polish up the bookshelves is all," Cherie giggled awkwardly.

Alois' face changed to one of disgust. How dare Hannah drag a guest into her chores.

"Cherie, how many times have I told you to stay out of the way? Now be less of a burden and go socialize with Timber," Ciel ordered.

"At least Timber is not a-"

"Finish that sentence and you shall be punished deeply by Sebastian. Off with you," Ciel glared at his sister.

Cherie gave Ciel an evil glare and stomped out of the room. Alois keeled over in laughter, earning Ciel's attention.

"I do believe you promised me a duel," Ciel smirked, walking over to his lover.

Alois looked up and smirked at the blunette standing in front of him. Ciel grabbed a fistful of Alois' hair and crashed their lips together. Alois then snaked his arms around Ciel's small waist and pulled him closer.

Ciel ran his tongue along Alois' bottom lip, begging for entrance. Alois allowed Ciel access to his mouth, their tongues swirling together. A small, squeaky moan escaped Alois' lips as the kiss escalated.

Ciel gripped Alois' chin and turned his head to the side, exposing the latter's milk-white skin. The blunette trailed his tongue up and down Alois' neck, occasionally nipping the porcelain skin. Alois was an utter mess; gripping Ciel's hips, throwing his head back, and moaning soft moans.

Ciel began sucking on Alois' sweetspot, earning a juicy moan from the blonde. Alois opened his eyes and stared up at the beautiful blunette in front of him. Both boys smiled at each other, but their activities were interrupted by the opening of a door.

The two shifted their gazes to the library door, where Cherie Phantomhive stood. The feminine blunette had a knowing expression on her face, an opened letter dangling in her hand.

"Claude told me to bring this to your attention. He said it was from the queen," Cherie explained as the two boys untangled themselves.

"If you tell anyone you saw this, I will lock you away with the servants," Ciel threatened.

Cherie rolled her eyes and walked over to the two.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, dear brother," Cherie grinned, "I've no intent of spreading your secret."

Ciel looked surprised at his sister's sincere words. Alois sat next to him, just as surprised as Ciel.

"Has an insect bitten you? Are you feeling well?" Alois spoke, standing abruptly.

"Not at all. I'm alright," Cherie grinned wider.

Ciel rolled his eyes and walked up to her, snatching the letter away. His eyes widened as he read the letter.

"Ciel, what does it say?" Alois piped up from behind.

"There's been multiple accounts of disappearing children around london," Cherie explained, "all of them occurring whenever Noah's Ark Circus has been present."

"Ole! A circus! How fun," Alois giggled happily, hugging Cherie.

"We are not going for the popcorn and silly performance. This is strictly a business journey," Ciel cut in, killing all happiness between the trio.

"But, you used to love the circus," Cherie whined sadly, "why can't we have fun while we uncover this case?"

"She's right. Oh please, Ciel?" Alois begged along with Cherie.

"You know what? Have all the fun you want, but you will be doing business. _Understand_?" Ciel agreed.

Alois and Cherie hugged each other happily.

"Promise!" both said in unison.


End file.
